Saved by the Bell
by AllenMoyashiWalker
Summary: Kanda and Allen both work as teachers at the Black Order Acadamy for the Gifted! Rating may change if the future! YULLEN
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited for this one guys! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

"What are you? Stupid?!"

The man's voice cracked through the classroom like a whip, making the students sit up straighter or shift nervously in their chairs. The teacher glared at the students menacingly, but what should they have expected? The student was wrong after all.

"How do you expect to get into these A.P courses, if you can't even get the formula for cellular respiration? That's freshmen work!"

The student in question just stared at his feet, shrugging.

"Who can tell this brat the formula for cellular respiration?" he looked around the room until his eyes rested on a girl, Zelda.

"Zelda!" He called.

"C6H12O6, plus 6O2, becomes 6CO2, plus 6H2O, plus 38ATP," she answered quietly, but firmly.

"Correct. Kevin, write that down," He turned back to the board. How did this man still have a job? He worked with children! The answer was simple. One, he worked at The Black Order Academy for the Gifted, a place where children went only if they were good enough and the people could care less if they had a tough teacher because that was to be expected. Two, he was an alumni, so graduating from the Black Order Academy, and then to work there gave you some weight and respect. Three, and most importantly, he delivered the A's.

Finally, the bell rang, "Class dismissed."

He glared at each one of his students as the class room emptied, over hearing some of their conversations.

"Who do you have next?"

"Professor Walker for English."

"Lucky, I like that class."

He sighed sharply through his nose. All of the students loved Allen. Probably because the class was so easy, he mused, but that would be false. He had walked by the English room and heard them using words to "Describe the Human Condition" and a bunch of other philosophical shit, and the class was freshmen.

The class wasn't easy, Allen was just a softy.

He glared and left the room to a department meeting that was on the fifth floor.

He would just have to go to the damn meeting and by the time it would be done, school would be over and he could drag 'Professor Walker' out of the fucking building and into their bed. Many of the students assumed that he and Allen were close friends. They always questioned how that was possible especially when they were so different and they argued all the time. Yet, at lunch or after school, one would always be with the other.

If only they knew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright class, so today since I was very happy with your test scores, and we did just finish a unit, I will let you all have a study."

The class all sighed in relief and began pulling out vast quantities of chemistry homework.

Allen bent over to glance at the complex work that was lying on a girl's desk, "Is this all from Professor Kanda?" He asked. The girl nodded, clearly stressed.

"Man, he's a tough one, huh?"

The student's all nodded and a boy named Timothy called out, "Can't you tell him to get off our backs Professor?"

"Now, why would you assume that I would have any luck with that?" Allen asked, a small smiled on his lips.

"Aren't you, like, best friend with him?"

Allen chuckled, "I guess you could say that, but that doesn't mean that I can tell him how he should teach."

The class all groaned and Allen smiled, "Come on, use this time wisely so you don't have as much to bring home, that textbook sure does look heavy!"

The class all nodded and focused their attention back to their homework.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finally, the meeting was done and Kanda was heading towards the English wing. The meeting was dull, mostly just Komui discussing testing that all the departments would have to have their students take, but now it was the Science departments turn.

He sighed and turned into Allen's hallway and strode down the deserted passage. Finally, he made it, and he walked through the open door, and seeing Allen at his desk typing feverishly on the keyboard.

He approached the younger male and pushed his whealy chair away from the desk. He smirked as the English teacher looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss him skillfully on the mouth. He separated his lips and took the younger's breath, before moving to the Moyashi's neck.

"Kanda! Stop it!" Allen whined as Kanda leaned further over him.

"Why?" The older man asked, brushing his lips against the shell of Allen's ear.

"What if a student comes in?"

"Then they'll definitely learn something about 'the human condition,'" Kanda sneered.

"BaKanda! I have freshmen too now!" Allen stated like that would stop Kanda.

"So? Like your one to talk, there're fifteen. Remind me, exactly when did you start having sex?" Kanda asked moving his lips down to the base of Allen's neck again.

Allen's face reddened, "Well, I loved you and you loved me so we were ready."

Kanda only smirked, "I think it is because you are afraid of getting your room dirty."

"I still can't look at that desk the same way! I feel so bad for Timothy because he has to sit there," Allen fretted, remembering the time when they had gotten a tad bit _too_ intimate in the classroom.

"Well, he is a little stuck up brat," Kanda reasoned logically.

"Kanda, he's just a little boy!"

"Well, why don't we make sure that you don't have to worry about scarring your students? Hurry up and lets go home."

Allen tried to look at him disapprovingly, but failed as he couldn't help the flutter of excitement blooming in his chest.

Kanda stepped back and lounged at one of the desks with his feet resting on the top. Allen flushed and turned back to his screen. Quickly he finished typing up the work sheet then turned off his computer. He gathered all of his things and shoved them in his back before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kanda nodded and stood up. He walked past Allen and through the door. Allen followed and jogged lightly to match pace with the older male.

Allen and Kanda both met when they were students at the Black Order. Allen was a freshmen and Kanda was a senior. It started rocky at first, their relationship. Resulting in many fist fights, but soon they figured out where all that 'passion' was coming from. They had gone to school with Lenalee and Lavi, both teachers too. Lenalee was a biology and anatomy teacher, and Lavi a history teacher. They were still good friends. Though, not every influence at the school was a positive one. Kanda still boiled with rage at the thought of one of the issues with this particular individual.

They continued down the deserted hallway, most of the students were gone by this point, and they didn't run into anyone until they passed the library.

"Hello, Timothy," Allen greeted as they passed the freshmen.

"Good afternoon, Professor Walker," the young boy responded back politely.

"Tch, brat…" Kanda muttered as they passed the student who was now entering the library.

"I don't see why you hate Timothy so much, Kanda," Allen said quietly when they were a safe distance from the young student.

"He has a lack of respect and discipline," Kanda responded simply.

"You think that everyone lacks those," Allen pointed out.

"Che."

Allen sighed; they now had left the school and were approaching their car. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered seductively in Kanda's ear, "Why don't we just go home, and finished what we started, okay?"

"Fine," Kanda responded and welcomed the short kiss that Allen gave him, before turning back to the car and getting in.

The drive was quick, as they lived relatively close to the school. They could have walked but they had been running late that morning because of their, well, _late_ night.

Oh, and how many late nights they did have.

Kanda flicked on the blinker and turned left into a parking space a block down from their apartment complex. Allen left hand moved on its own, walking his first two fingers down Kanda's thigh.

"Moyashi…." Kanda growled as his yanked the keys none too gently from the ignition.

"Hmmm? Yes, Kanda?" Allen asked innocently.

Kanda twisted in the car to face Allen and pulled the younger teacher in closer to him by the collar. He crushed their lips together roughly and Allen couldn't help but moan at the much wanted contact. Their hot breath mingled as their actions became more and more desperate.

"Kanda, we really shouldn't do this in the car…" Allen tried weakly.

"Tch, you're the one who started this, Beansprout," Kanda snorted, "So you should face the consequences."

"But someone might see, and we'll have to clean it up," Allen started again, this time with more resolve. After all, Lavi had mentioned to Allen at their lunch break that his car was being fixed and he might need a ride to school the next morning. Naturally, Allen agreed and forgot to tell Kanda because of the man being so deliciously tempting, first in his classroom then again in the car, so naturally it slipped his mind.

"Fine," Kanda snapped before kissing Allen again, "But you better get your skinny ass into the apartment quickly, or so help me god I will not hesitate to fuck you in the elevator… _Hard_."

Allen gulped knowing full well that Kanda was serious. As quickly as he could, he got out of the car, grabbed his bag and sprinted into the lobby, much to Kanda's amusement. Allen said a brief hello to the man at the desk before pressing the elevator and waiting impatiently for it to open, hoping that he would be able to get in before Kanda locked the car so that the man couldn't molest him or possibly dirty the elevator. Much to his dismay, Kanda strode leisurely into the lobby, smirking at Allen's panicking expression. Calmly, Kanda walked up to Allen as he waited for the elevator, which, as if to just spite Allen, opened right when Kanda stopped next to him.

The two walked in and the doors closed behind them. Without a word, Kanda pressed the level five button and waited patiently as they started moving up. Kanda glanced at Allen smirking, "Moyashi, do you seriously think I would try something in an elevator?" Kanda asked innocently, even as he moved closer to Allen so that they were being pressed together.

"I have long since learned to judge your bounds Kanda, after the many things that you have tried," Allen said nervously as he backed up, only to hit the wall of the elevator.

"You should trust me more," Kanda whispered, his lips inches away from Allen's.

The elevator beeped as the doors opened to level five.

"It's not that I don't trust you, BaKanda," Allen smirked and ducked underneath Kanda and slipped through the doors before walking down the hall and to their door. He pulled out the keys and turned the nob, before walking into their dark apartment. Kanda came in right behind him and flicked on the switch, illuminating the spacious apartment.

Allen walked further into the apartment and took of his coat when he felt Kanda's stong arms wrapping themselves around his torso. He gasped lightly as he felt Kanda's lips on his neck, and his hands finding their way under his shirt to caress his abdomen.

"Geeze, Kanda, You couldn't even wait to get to the bedroom, huh?" Allen spoke softly.

"Che, Baka Moyashi, I told you not to keep me waiting," Kanda replied firmly and breathed huskily in Allen's ear.

"What do you want me to do? Snap my fingers and make my clothes disappear?"

"That would be nice," Kanda smirked.

Allen turned around to glare at Kanda, only to have his lips claimed, before being thrown unceremoniously over Kanda's shoulder and carried through the apartment.

"BaKanda! Let me go!" Allen whined.

In response, Kanda kicked open their bedroom door and threw the smaller teacher onto the Mattress. Allen bounced lightly as he made contact with the comforter, and he kicked the sheets down to the end of the bed as Kanda approached him, tantalizingly slow.

"Moy-a-shi…" Kanda said softly, teasing Allen as he crawled onto the bed and over his white haired lover. He smirked at Allen before finally descending upon him and crushing their lips together passionately. His nimble fingers worked effortlessly in untying Allen's tie and throwing it across the room. He then undid the buttons of the grey vest and with the help of Allen, untangled him from the annoying piece of cloth.

Finally he was on the white shirt, which he unbuttoned with ease, and he moved his face up Allen's stomach and chest, closing his eyes as he inhaled the addicting scent that was his Moyashi. He breathed hotly on Allen's neck placing three kisses in a row on the sensitive skin before moving back down to his chest.

Neither of them would get much sleep that night…

**Well, sucky ending. I'm sorry guys **** Well, I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, nor do I own Toaster Strudels and Ego Waffles**

Allen rolled over in bed and felt the cool sheets against his skin. He sighed in content and buried his face into Kanda's chest. It was so peaceful, it was so calm, it was-

He looked over at the clock-_ It was six thirty?!_

Allen yelped and jumped out of bed before practically pushing Kanda off the mattress.

"What the fuck Moyashi?!" Kanda growled as he caught himself before he hit the floor.

"Its six thirty, and we have to pick up Lavi!" Allen said frantically and ran into the bathroom so that he wouldn't smell like sex in the class room. He heard Kanda storm after him, cursing with his stride. After getting into the shower, Kanda thoroughly scrubbed down a yelping Allen and practically threw him out of the shower to get dressed before following suit.

After being practically molested by Kanda, Allen grabbed a towel from the closet and raked the material over his skin to dry off. He then sprinted to the closet and pulled on a pair of steal grey dress pants, a white shirt and a grey vest. As he was tying on a blue tie, as he couldn't find his usual red ribbon, he heard the blow-dryer running. He nearly laughed out loud; the fact that Kanda was using a blow-dryer was just too hilarious. However, he knew that once Kanda was finished with his task, Allen would be dragged mercilessly out of the apartment building and to work, so he would have to use his time wisely. AKA he was going to scarf down as much food as time permitted in the kitchen.

The blow-dryer stopped when Allen was on his twenty seventh Ego Waffle, and sure enough that was followed by the rough grip of Kanda's hand on his shoulder and him being pulled out of their home. They practically ran to the car and Kanda put his keys in the ignition before driving, well over the speed limit, to Lavi's house. Allen was surprised that Kanda went straight to Lavi's; he honestly was expecting the man to ignore the redhead completely and drive directly to school.

Finally, they arrived and Lavi's and Allen got out of the car to ring the doorbell. Kanda watched the Moyashi's progress up the steps of the history teacher's door, or more correctly, watched the Moyashi's ass as he walked up the steps. God, those pants hugged the man's thighs leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Kanda pondered whether or not to burn all of the Moyashi's tight fitting clothing and make him go to work in sweatpants so that no one would be able to objectify Allen like he hypocritically was now.

A group of men were walking down the street and the wolf whistled at the oblivious English Teacher. Yup, Kanda was definitely going to burn those pants.

After about five minutes Allen was walking back down the stairs with a grinning redhead. They got into the car and Kanda swung away from the curb and down the streets to the school.

"Damn," Lavi commented, grinning, "Yu, you sure are going fast… did you guys have a late night or something?"

Kanda rolled his eyes at Lavi's falsely innocent voice, "Yes, do you want video proof or something?"

"Kanda!" Allen scolded his face heating up.

Lavi chucked, "I would like to see that, I always wondered what you two were like in bed."

"Who ever said anything about a bed?"

"Kanda!"

Lavi chucked, "I'm sure that it is eventful, after what I had to deal with throughout high school."

Allen blushed, and finally they arrived at the school with Allen practically sprinting out of the car and to the English wing.

Lavi chucked and nudged the dark haired teacher, but then became serious, "Kanda."

That got Kanda's attention. Even if things were serious, Lavi still addressed him by Yu, knowing that it pissed him off. If Lavi called him Kanda, then serious shit had gone to hell. He looked at Lavi.

"Bookman wants to talk to you. He's going to call Allen first, but he wants you to know what he's going to tell Allen, because knowing him, he'll try to brush it off."

Kanda's eyes narrowed, "What does he want to talk about?"

"Just talk to Bookman."

Kanda nodded despite his growing curiosity and headed into the school with Lavi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the end of the day and Kanda was in a very pissy mood. He stormed down the hall seething about exam weeks and poor performances and stupid Allen who let his stupid fucking students bring in candy during the test. He was just about to turn down the corner of the hall when he heard, "Yes, I think it would be him and Professor Walker…"

He halted, recognizing the voice to be a student's. Frowning slightly he paused and listened to the conversation, it sounded like a group of girls.

"With professor Bookman? Oh, god, that's hot**…" (AN I am referring to Lavi, not Bookmen here. No offence Bookman) **

Kanda's blood began to boil. Is this what girls talked about in high school? Which teacher would be the hottest to pair up? More importantly why wasn't Kanda paired up with Allen?

"Oh, totally! And I bet professor Bookman would be so kind and gentle _taking_ him."

"Yeah, I know right? Professor Walker would definitely be the uke."

"Well, no duh!" a girl squealed.

Kanda twitched.

"Oh, I don't know," a quieter voice started, "I think that Professor Walker would be better with Professor Kanda."

Finally! Someone with some sense! **(AN: I'm not popin' a squat on other pairings, this is just of Kanda's perspective)**

"Are you joking?! Professor Kanda would crush poor Professor Walker, then Professor Walker would run away to Professor Bookman after being mistreated."

Kanda was about to have a conniption, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop the conversation. He was shamefully drawn in. More importantly, what were these motherfucking brats talking about?! Kanda never mistreated Allen, so these children could shove it up there asses for all he cared.

The quiet voice continued, "I think Professor Walker would top."

If Kanda wasn't Kanda, his eyes would be bulging out of his head. Who the fuck was this kid? Hmm, Allen toping? The thought had never really struck his mind. Did Allen want to top? Was Kanda supposed to ask him that?

Kanda continued pondering this when he felt a soft voice in his ear, "Kanda, what are you doing?"

Oh _fuck_ no. Not the Moyashi. He turned around slowly to look at Allen, who was watching him with wide silver eyes.

"I think Professor Walker would be very _energetic_ in bed…" that annoying-as-fuck voice continued.

Kanda looked at Allen, who was having a silent gagging fit. The poor English teacher was brick red in the face, which didn't help the act that he looked like he was choking on a Toaster Strudel.

"Do you think Professor Kanda speaks in Japanese when he gets into it?"

That's it. These kids were getting _way_ to into his personal life, and pairing Allen with Lavi made Kanda want to punch a wall. He turned the corner ignoring Allen who was clutching at his arm and made eye contact with the group of girls.

He glared at them all in a way that promised them all lab reports and tedious work, "Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Ladies?" Kanda asked, his voice as sharp as a blade and angry as fucking hell.

All of the girls paled except for one who was standing in the middle of the group. That said student wove her way through the tangle of girls and directly in front of the pissed off chemistry teacher. She was petite with large glasses and a pudding bowl haircut, "Well, do you speak Japanese in bed?"

Holly motherfucker- Did that girl seriously just say that?! Her voice matched the quiet voice that had spoken before, not giving her any brownie points in Kanda's book.

Kanda's glare changed from one that promised homework, to one that promised a life of pain, "You little-"

"Kanda!" Allen reprimanded, coming up behind the taller male just in time, "Don't start anything that-"

"Baka Moyashi, did you not hear what she just said?" Kanda boiled.

"I told you so…" The girl with the pudding bowl haircut said quietly, her face lacking any expression.

The other girls in the group giggled, but then shut up when Kanda set them on fire with his glare. Allen, sensing the heavy atmosphere, mainly emanating from Kanda, pushed the older man away from the girls and spoke soothingly, "Please take this as a lesson, girls, and don't speak openly about other people like that. It's rude to be frank," he softened them with a smile, "Good day."

Allen dragged Kanda away from the girls and down the hall. Finally, they arrived in room 308-E, or Allen's class room. Kanda shook his arm out of Allen's grip and sulked, glaring at the wall, at the windows, at the floor, at everything. Allen chuckled and Kanda glared at him too. The Moyashi was standing up, hovering over his desk with his black framed glasses on his nose as he looked up to laugh at Kanda.

Kanda glared at Allen and said, most eloquently, "Fuck you."

That only made Allen laugh again, "Here," he said, tossing a paperback book at Kanda, "Read this while I grade this last paper then we can go."

Grumbling like a child, much to Allen's amusement, Kanda sat down in one of the desks and opened the book.

"Oh, fuck no!" Kanda cursed upon reading the first sentence of the book. Angrily, he flipped the book over to read the front cover. _To Kill a Mockingbird._

By this point, Allen was in a fit of absolute mirth. Laughing uncontrollably at Kanda's expense. When Allen had to read the book in his freshmen year at the Black Order, Kanda had practically ripped it out of the fifteen year old's hand, proclaimed the book to be shit then chucked it out the window. To summarize, Kanda didn't think the piece of literature to be worth his time.

"I'll tell you what," Allen said, grinning as he made a mark on the paper with his pen, "If you get past chapter five, then you can make me do anything_, but only one_, when we get home."

Originally, Kanda probably would just have said no, reading five chapters of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was hell, but the more devious part of his brain was currently picturing all the favors that he could get Allen to do for him. An image of Allen in a miniskirt came to mind, and Kanda opened the book again.

Smiling, Allen sat down and propped his legs onto his desk as he made another note on the essay.

**Ok, so this story will be more than a one shot. I have a plot in mind, so yeah! I hope that you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Please forgive me, I suck I know I do. If any of you read "The Elevator" that one is next on my list and the next chappy should be up soon. **

**VERY IMPORTANT: I know that some of you have requested that I change the rating of this story to M, I will do that if the majority of you want that. I would have had this chapter be M worthy, but I had a lack of inspiration. However, after witnessing a heated (and I mean VERY heated) make-out session between my two best friends, I can say that I have obtained the material necessary to supply you with an M chapter. ^^**

**Just kidding, if anything it was like a slap in the face screaming **_**'you're the third wheel! It sucks to suck!**_**' I will hand it to them though; they definitely knew what they were doing. XD**

**So please review and give me your input of the rating of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray man.**

Allen was deeply regretting his decision to do anything for Kanda under the circumstances that they had agreed upon. Begrudgingly, he opened their closet and pulled out the too-large-for-its-purposes box. Steeling himself, Allen opened the Rubber Maid and began shifting through the items that he and Kanda had come to collect over the years.

After brushing aside a pair of fuzzy S&M cuffs and a cock ring, he finally came across the object he was looking for. He pulled the absurdly short plaid skirt from the box and held it away from his body at arm's length. He gave the article of clothing a distaining look, "Kanda? Are you really going to make me wear all of it?" Allen wined, calling to Kanda who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Yes, Baka Moyashi," Kanda responded, most likely smirking.

Allen sighed, excepting the inevitable and began searching for the other clothes that Kanda had requested.

When he had finished the five chapters of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, Kanda had slammed the book onto Allen's desk and said only two words…

"Wear it."

It didn't take Allen much to figure out what Kanda was referring to. Back when Allen was sixteen still in high school, Lavi had taken advantage of Allen's confusion of what to get Kanda for his birthday and told the boy to dress up like a school girl. Little did Allen know, Kanda was going to like the outfit _way_ too much.

Allen sighed in frustration and started to undress before slipping into the much tighter collared shirt and the skirt. He then put on the thigh high socks and the black shoes before finishing up with the red barrette in his hair.

"Okay, Kanda. I'm ready!" Allen called his face brick red.

He heard Kanda begin to move and he hid himself behind the door of the closet. He took deep breaths trying his best to become as unflustered as possible. He had done this before, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Are you coming out, Moyashi?" Kanda called, laughter laced in his voice.

After swallowing thickly, Allen walked out from behind the door and bent his knees a little so his ass was sticking out. He brought his pointer finger to his lips and said in a feminine voice, "I don't know… I'm a bit shy…"

Allen could tell Kanda was trying his hardest not to laugh. He ignored the uncomfortable twisting in his gut and he skipped up to the bed, pushing Kanda so that he was lying down on the mattress.

"Maybe you could help me with that?" He asked sweetly, straddling Kanda's hips and running one finger down Kanda's chest while still using the other to press into his own lower lip, "And maybe, in return, I could help you with something?"

"Hmm?" Kanda questioned, "And what would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know," Allen said his voice silky and soft. He leaned forward, sliding his torso up Kanda's so there faces were inches apart and their groins were even closer, "anything you want…"

"Are you sure about that, Moyashi?" Kanda purred.

"Yeah," Allen answered, sitting back up while still straddling Kanda's hips, "But I think I know what you need help with."

His fingers worked flawlessly, unbuttoning Kanda's pants and unzipping the zipper. He did this slowly, biting his lower lip to look embarrassed, which he didn't have to pretend to be.

'_You know what, fuck it…'_ Allen thought to himself, he shouldn't feel embarrassed by Kanda, he and the man had done so much together that the feeling of embarrassment should not be one in his repertoire. Kanda wasn't going to judge him… Okay, well, he may tease him senseless but that was about as far as that was going to go.

He grinned and gripped the waist of Kanda's pants and pulled them down with one hard yank.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen really did like Saturdays. He and Kanda could sleep in and there was no grading to do. He smiled slightly as he rubbed his face into his soft pillow, the sheets only going up to his waist. He felt Kanda's warm arm against his lower back and the morning was perfection until…

"YU! ALLEN!"

"Jesus Christ…" Kanda groaned beside Allen, and he pulled the sheets up higher as if that would somehow protect him and his lover from a very loud redhead.

The door slammed open, "HEY GUYS! Holly fuck, oh god no!" Lavi cursed covering his eyes and running blindly out of the room only to hit the door frame. "If you guys were in some sort of post-orgasm sleepy-faze than you should have warned me!"

Kanda picked up a pillow from the floor and chucked it mercilessly at Lavi's face, "We wouldn't have to do that if you had nocked! How the fuck did you even get in her Baka Usagi?!"

"Well, you see…" Lavi giggled.

"You know what, I don't care. Just get out!"

Lavi hiccupped and continued to laugh. He walked closer to the bed and fell onto the covers directly in between Allen and Kanda.

"Get out!"

"Hmmm? I don't want to…" Lavi said dreamily his face inches away from Kanda's.

"Erg! Are you drunk, baka Usagi?" Kanda said angrily, smelling the stench of alcohol on Lavi's breath.

"Maybe a little bit?"

"Get out. NOW." Kanda growled.

"But he looks so cute..." Lavi gushed quietly.

It took Kanda a moment to realize who Lavi was referring to. Allen was still surprisingly asleep, his face calm and serein. Kanda's eyes flashed dangerously towards Lavi. Lavi's eyelids drooped lazily over part of his eyes and he had a soft smile on his face as he looked at the sleeping man. Slowly, the redhead extended his hand to gently stroke Allen's cheek.

Kanda's hand shot out and gripped Lavi's wrist. Lavi's eyes widened in shock as his mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. Kanda supposed that he should have been gentler, because of the Usagi's mind being fogged with the alcohol, but his anger kind of threw judgment out the window. Completely ignoring the fact that he was naked, Kanda threw Lavi over his shoulder and got out of bed to chuck Lavi out of their bedroom and into the living room.

Ignoring Lavi's cries, Kanda slammed the door closed, locking it or good measure and returned to bed. He got under the covers and closed his eyes, hoping to get a few more hours sleep.

"Mmm…" Allen moaned as he turned and buried his face in Kanda's chest, still somewhat asleep despite the interruption. God, the sprout slept like the dead. Kanda glanced at the small digital clock that was on the bedside table, seeing that it read 5:30, he groaned silently and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. Why the fuck was that idiot even there a five freeking thirty in the god damned morning? He tried to calm his mind, but the thought of a Baka Usagi sitting in his living room, or maybe even sitting _right_ outside the bedroom door made that surprisingly difficult.

_CRASH!_

"Fucker!" Kanda cursed and Allen woke with a start, either from the cussing or the loud sound of something breaking. After untangling himself from the sheets he slipped into a pair of pants, and rushed out of the bedroom. Kanda quickly scanned the room, pissed beyond belief, until his eyes rested on Lavi, who was rolling on the floor in giggles, shards of broken glass surrounding him.

Allen walked out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was dressed in a pair of navy blue boxers and a white t-shirt. He looked at Lavi and blinked twice, his eyes widening.

"Oh, my gosh! Is he okay?" Allen asked, rushing to kneel next to Lavi and poke his forehead.

"Calm down, Baka Moyashi. He's just drunk," Kanda said slightly annoyed.

"Allen!" Lavi stopped giggling suddenly, "I _really_ want some black raspberry ice cream."

"Huh?" Allen asked, clearly perplexed.

"Please?" Lavi whimpered, giving Allen the saddest puppy dog eyes, begging.

"Uh, Okay… I guess…" Allen stood up and made for the door, "I'll be right back..."

"Baka Moyashi, you're not dressed," Kanda stated emotionlessly.

Allen turned a bright shade of red and darted into the bed room to get changed, calling, "Thanks Kanda!"

"Che," Kanda scoffed and looked at Lavi. He should probably move him to the couch and clean up the glass shards. Kanda gipped Lavi around the armpits, which proved difficult because he was squirming so much, and threw him uncaringly onto the couch. Just as he was going to the cabinet to get the dustpan, Allen came running out of the bedroom in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Bye, Kanda!" he called and gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing behind the door.

Kanda sighed and swept the glass shards up and threw them away in the trash before returning the dustpan to its place. He walked down the hall to collect some clothes and to take a shower. He turned on the hot water and began undressing before stepping into the steamy shower.

It didn't take him a while to figure out that the glass shards came from the only sake bottle he and Allen owned. Allen was strictly against alcohol because of his time with Cross, and Kanda didn't drink often because he was very strict about what he put in his body. The sake had been a gift from his adoptive brother Daisya, but it just spent its time gathering dust in the cabinet under the sink.

He quickly scrubbed himself down using his bar of soap and after rinsing and turning off the hot water, stepped out of the shower. He dried himself using a fluffy towel and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Suddenly, he heard spouts of bubbly laughter in his ear, like, directly in his ear. He jumped back and punched Lavi square in the jaw for good measure. Lavi only giggled again, rubbing his cheek, "Man, Yu, you still have a hard punch."

Kanda only glared and attempted to push the wasted redhead as far away from him as was physically possible.

"Hey where's the Moyashi?" Lavi asked, clearly just noticing Allen's absence and began looking or the beansprout around the apartment. He checked the drawers, under the couch cushions even under his shirt, and didn't see any of him. Kanda just rolled his eyes and turned away from the embarrassing man, who was clearly too far gone to not notice that Allen couldn't fit in a drawer the size of a bread box.

"It's a shame…" Lavi hiccupped, "I wanted to look at his eyes up close…"

"What the hell, Lavi!" Kanda snapped.

"But they are such a pretty color… silvery…" he sighed then started giggling again.

Kanda stared off into space. If he ignored the boiling part of him that wanted to murder Lavi, he was actually quite shocked. Did Lavi like Allen?

"Do you like Allen?" Kanda asked softly.

Lavi Laughed, "He's so… Cute!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm really worried though…" Lavi spoke softly, no humor in his voice, "Bookman says…"

"What did Bookman say?" Kanda said sharply, remembering that Lavi said Bookman had some extremely important news about Allen.

Lavi turned his face slowly so that he was facing Kanda completely, "He said Tiki got out."

Kanda's eyes widened and his mouth suddenly felt dry, "What?"

"Tiki is out of prison," he paused and said as through he just realized this, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, huh?"

Kanda didn't respond, his mind was racing. What would Tiki do? After what happened last time, he was honestly hoping that Tiki would stay in prison forever, but apparently that was wishful thinking. He needed to call Bookman.

Just the thought of Tiki made Kanda sick to his stomach…

"Hey, Yu? I don't feel so good…"

"Hell no, baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted and dragged Lavi into the bathroom, where the redhead proceeded to vomit profusely into the toilet.

"Disgusting…" Kanda cringed as Lavi passed out on the tiled floor. By this point, Kanda was all over the place emotionally, he was on the verge of slamming his forehead against the wall. Frustrated as fuck, he dragged Lavi by his ankles into the living room, ignoring the sickening thunk as Lavi's head slammed into the door frame. He then, once again, threw the unconscious redhead onto the couch.

He inhaled sharply and fell back onto the other couch away from Lavi.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, his head in his hands, but eventually he heard the telltale clicking of a key being inserted into a lock. The door was kicked open with a thud, and Allen walked in, his small form being laden with groceries. He nudged to door closed with his foot and dropped the brown paper bag onto the counter.

"Sorry for the big bag Kanda, the drama program was selling cookies in front of the grocery store, and you know I couldn't turn them down. Then when I was walking back home, I passed by the coffee shop on Third Street, and the Celibacy club was selling cakes, and I couldn't turn them down either-"

"Well Moyashi, you certainly didn't follow the whole 'celibacy' thing in high school," Kanda snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm not done. I then passed by the bakery on Green Street and the chorus was having a bake sale and I-"

"I get the point Moyashi; you can't say no to anyone and end up with piles of sugary shit that we both know you will end up eating in the middle of the night and getting the bed full of crumbs."

Allen stuck his tongue out and began putting the sweets away.

"Hey Allen," Kanda said softly.

Allen looked up curiously as the use of his real name, "Yeah?"

Kanda paused and looked seriously at Allen as he tried to figure out the best way to word the big news.

"Kanda?" Allen prompted, looking at Kanda wide eyed, "What is it? You're scaring me."

Kanda took a deep breath through his nose and closing his eyes or a second before opening them just as fast, the dark irises concerned, "Tiki got out of prison."

Allen blinked twice then darted out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Kanda looked at the door in concern walked over to it before rapping on the wood, "Allen, open up."

"No!"

"Allen…" Kanda said more quietly, resting his forehead against the flat surface of the door, "Please?"

Finally, the door opened slowly, Allen poking his head out and letting Kanda in. Kanda sighed and walked in before Allen could close the door again. He walked over to Allen, who at this point was staring intently at the hardwood flooring. Kanda sighed and wrapped his arms around his smaller partner.

"Allen, you know I won't let him get to you again, right?" He asked, breathing in the scent of Allen's hair.

"Kanda I know that you won't let him hurt me, but…"

"But what, Baka Moyashi?"

"Tiki was crazy, when he lost the case, he just smiled and said that he would get us back for what we did to him, you remember, you were there."

Kanda sighed, recognizing the fact that Allen was right, "I know Allen."

"You're also in danger," Allen said, his voice muffled by Kanda's shirt, "And it's all my fault…"

Kanda pulled away from Allen, angry, "What the hell Moyashi?! Don't you dare say that again, you know full well that it isn't your fault and that it was completely Tiki's responsibility."

"Kanda, if I hadn't been there, if I didn't do what he told me to do then-"

Kanda silenced Allen by pressing a long finger to the rambling male's lips, "Stop right there…"

Allen closed his watery eyes and nodded.

"Everything is going to be fine, stop being the baka Moyashi that you are and don't worry about me. I have had ten _years_ to build up my hatred for Tiki, so if he comes after me I will castrate him for what he did. Second, if he has the _gall_ to come after you then I will make sure he pays tenfold for what he did, and then some."

Allen nodded and smiled weakly wrapping his arms around Kanda.

"We'll be fine."

**So that may have been slightly confusing but the next chapter will take place ten years previously, to when Allen and Kanda were in high school and it will explain everything that happened. **

**I am soooo sorry for disappearing off the planet like I did. It's been a very long time since I've updated. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Adieu! **


End file.
